Twisted
by Phantasma101
Summary: Morgan, a new vampire who has been living with the Cullens, is deciding to get married to her true love, the ex- Volturi guard, Damien. Will Jane-who was in love with Damien-try to stop the wedding? Will they even get to say 'I do? Or will it be I don't?
1. Engaged!

"What?! You're _kidding_ me!" Alice screamed.

She grabbed my hand and studied the clear stone on my 4th finger.

"Nope, he really did." I said, ripping my hand away from her iron grip.

Rose grinned at me. "Congrats, Morgan!" she said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

I heard the door slam. We—Rose, Alice and I—were in the living room waiting for Esme to come home from a bookstore she wanted to go to.

"Okay. You wanted to speak with me about something?" she said, hanging up her sopping coat.

It was pouring outside. Typical for Forks, Washington.

"You know how Damien proposed to Morgan last night," Alice said, holding up my hand.

"Well, I'll plan her bachelorette party!" Alice said, cackling evilly.

I gulped.

"You are…?" I said weakly.

Alice snorted. "But of course."

"I'm so happy for you, Morgan." Esme said, smiling gently.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Where are the guys?" Rose asked.

"They went out hunting. Edward said he took Damien, too."

Damien—the mysterious vampire boy I had met—was living with the Cullens and myself.

We lived in a big house with enough bedrooms so Damien could put his personal things in his bedroom.

No one had a bed since we don't sleep.

Vampires, I learned, are virtually indestructible.

"I'm going to plan the best party you've ever seen!"

"Do I _really_ have to have one of those?" I asked.

Alice eyed me as if I were insane.

"Of course." She answered bluntly.

"Ooh! I know!" She squealed.

How someone so small could have _that_ much energy, I'd never know.

"What Alice?" Esme asked.

"I'll call Bella!" Alice said, grinning widely.

Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend.

"Great Alice!" I said enthusiastically.

I enjoyed Bella almost as much as Alice did- which was a lot.

I leaned back on the sofa I was sitting on.

"What should we do for fun at the party, Rose?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Rose thought.

"No, no!" Alice cried. "Let _me_ do the planning, okay?"

Rose sighed. "Okay, okay…"

Esme sat on the chair across from me.

Alice dialed Bella's number.

"Hey, Bella!" she said into the phone.

"Do you really think I'd want to _ruin_ your Saturday? Show some enthusiasm, Bella. Thanks for your faith." Alice said dryly.

"But, anyway, can you come over here for a while? We're planning something. I'll _tell_ you what for when you get here. Yeah. Bye." She said hanging up.

I stared at her, unable to keep a grin off my face.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"He has impeccable taste." Esme said, eyeing my ring.

"It's just _so_ pretty!" Alice said.

"Thanks. I think so, too." I said.

"When should the wedding be?" Alice chirped in suddenly.

"W-What?!" I said, shocked.

"_Alice_," I said as sternly as I could with her puppy dog eyes, "he just proposed _last night_. Give him a chance to get used to the whole idea of a fiancé, okay? Besides, we're not in _that_ big of a rush to tie the knot." I said exasperatedly.

I think I heard Alice mutter: "You may not have enough_ time_ to."

Esme and I exchanged worried glances.

Before I could ask her what she meant, she changed the subject.

"But, could you make the wedding _soon_?" she pleaded.

I sighed. "I don't know… maybe June? I think I'd like a summer wedding…" I murmured. "But," I added quickly, "I'll have to ask Damien about what he wants."

"That's only in a month. Perfect! I'll go crazy if I don't plan—" Alice was cut short by Bella walking through the door.

"Plan what?" she asked.

She walked in the door, her brown curly hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders.

"Bella!" I said, grinning.

"Hey!" She said, taking off her jacket.

"You can hang it in the closet." Esme said, smiling.

"Thanks." She said, putting it away.

"Now," Bella said sitting next to me, "Plan what?" she repeated.

"Morgan's bachelorette party!" Alice cried, triumphantly.

I sighed, grinning.

"Really? Damien _proposed_?" she said.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Bella cried.

"Who's all invited?"

"You, Rose, Alice, and Esme." I said.

"That sounds fun!" Bella said, grinning.

"Well, you almost got mauled by it, Emmett."

I heard a boy's voice.

"Uh…are you guys home?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah." Jasper said, stepping through the door.

"Is Bella here?" Edward asked walking in.

"Hey!" Bella said, smiling at him.

Damien walked in following Emmett and Carlisle.

"Morgan," Emmett said, "are you sure you didn't _steal_ that ring from someone?" he said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. I was used to his constant teasing.

I couldn't think of a witty comeback.

Damien chuckled.

He stood next to the couch where I was sitting and played with a strand of my hair.

I looked back at him.

"Did you find any interesting animals on the hunt?"

He shrugged. "The usual."

"I see." I said, grinning.

He kissed my forehead.

"Well," I said getting up and taking Damien's hand, "I'm going to go talk to him, _Alice_, so you'll get off my back about things, okay?" I said.

She laughed and nodded. "Good plan!"

"Come on…" I groaned but I still smiling.

"Let's talk about…marital things." I said slowly.

Damien nodded, guessing what I wanted to talk about.

He followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"Okay," I said, closing the door.

I don't know why we had to be in private, but it w_as_ a personal matter, after all.

"What did Alice want to plan?" Damien said, grinning.

"That our wedding be in a month." I said slowly, wondering how he'd react.

"Oh…would you like it to be in a month?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Kind of. What do you think? I didn't want to make any major decisions without your consent." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Plus," I added, giggling, "I don't think I can take on Alice alone. Just wait until Edward and Bella have _their_ wedding." I said.

I knew Edward was thinking about proposing to her.

It was so obvious when he talked to her.

They were madly in love with each other.

They deserved to have a beautiful wedding, and Alice—I have no doubt in my mind—could make that happen.

He laughed at the thought.

"I can only imagine." He said.

"Now about the date…" I said.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

I hoped our wedding would be a memorable and happy moment for us.

Damien, out of both of us, deserved at least that.

But…would no flaw at all be asking a little much?

Alice's POV:

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go to my room and think things over." I said, talking more to Esme about Morgan and Damien's wedding.

This would be the happiest moment of their _lives_.

It should be special.

I stepped into my room, looking out the window, smiling.

My eyes shut and I took a step backward.

I saw two figures…both women. I could recognize one immediately. Jane.

My eyes opened abruptly.

What were _they_ doing?

They were thinking about heading here to Forks, and soon.

Should I tell anyone about this?

I bit my lip.

With all the confusion about the wedding would it be too much?

But, also, Morgan had a right to know what was happening.

I'd tell her after I figured out what Jane was planning.

If they were planning to mess with Morgan, they'd have to go through me.


	2. Planning

"The banner will be placed…here. Is that okay?" Alice turned around; a pencil and notepad were in her hands.

We were deciding the decorations for the wedding.

We had hired the community center since I wanted something small, and also, it was a very small wedding.

June 18th. Only weeks away.

Were we going to have the happy ending we deserved?

I bit my lip and smiled at Alice rearranging flowers on the arch that we—Damien and I—would stand under.

"Yes." I answered.

"Perfect!" Alice said, putting the finished putting on last white rose—a model one—in place for the arch.

_Beautiful._

I thought. The color scheme was white. That's it. White, for me, resembled new future, new possibilities.

Clean, elegant…gorgeous.

"Okay. We can do more tomorrow. I guess you want to get back to Damien." Alice said giving me a sly wink.

I shrugged. "I think he's happy if I'm happy. You're doing a great job decorating, Alice. But, I guess that's to be expected." I said, grinning.

"Why, thank you." Alice said flaunting a little.

"Just don't let it go to your head." I commented.

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious, Morgan." She said dryly.

"What can I say?" I said, shrugging innocently.

"I'll get my revenge." Alice said, grinning evilly.

"How?" I countered.

"Oh. Just you wait until we choose your _wedding dress_." She said, laughing at her own little joke.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Come on, let's go home for today. Esme, Rose, and Bella said they'd help tomorrow, too." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"Wait. One last question. Who's the maid of honor?" Alice asked.

Oh, crap. I had forgotten about _that_ part.

"Well," I said swallowing nervously, "I don't know. Maybe Bella." I said, chewing my lip waiting for Alice's jealous reaction.

"Awesome!" She cried.

I looked at her like she was insane.

"Uh…_excuse_ me?" I said.

"I would _love_ to help Bella choose her dress. And her hair, of course." Alice said.

"I think if I heard the word 'wedding' one more time, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Let's go." I said, opening the door of the center.

We walked to Alice's car which was parked just across the street. Just as I was about to get into the passenger seat, I noticed something. Something insignificant, but it nonetheless caught my attention.

A small girl in an alleyway with a black hoodie over her face, staring in my direction. I couldn't exactly see her face, but the sight of her sent a shiver down my spine for some reason.

"Are you _coming_?" Alice said impatiently, strumming her thumb on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I mumbled, getting numbly into the seat.

As we were driving off, I looked one last time to the alleyway and saw that the girl was gone.

"An arch?" Bella said staring at Alice.

We were all in the living room, discussing the wedding.

"But of course! It adds to the color scheme, Bella." Alice said exasperated.

I grinned, holding Damien's hand who sat next to me on the couch.

"It sounds pretty…" Damien allowed.

Alice grinned at him.

"It'll be okay, trust me." I mouthed to him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"We still have to pick out the wedding dress and the style of your head. Not to mention the bridesmaid's dresses, and the maid of honor's." Alice said counting all the tasks on her fingers.

I sighed. "Okay."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Alice commented mildly.

"I am, believe me. It's just this is…a lot." I said.

"Marriage is no picnic." Rose said, elbowing Emmett.

"What?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

I giggled.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 11o'clock at night.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Esme, who was reading in the recliner.

"Late shift at the hospital." She said, not looking up.

"Oh."

_How can Carlisle keep that much restraint not to hurt patients? And, I should go hunting soon._

I thought.

"In any case, we have a lot of work tomorrow!" Alice said eagerly.

"Yes we do." I agreed.

"A little to the left…no. Right. You leaned too much! Left again!" Alice was instructing Emmett.

"God, Alice, make up your mind!" he groaned, putting a painting onto the wall.

"Do we even _need_ this?" I asked, gesturing toward the painting.

Alice snorted.

"It adds to the theme, Morgan. Please be more enthusiastic. You're giving me a headache." She said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay…" I muttered.

Esme was arranging flowers, Rose hanging up lights, Alice ordering everyone around, and the guys were doing the moving. Bella was sitting on a fold-up chair staring in awe at the center.

"What _I _don't understand," Emmett growled to Alice, "is why if you can do all the moving stuff yourself, but you insist that we men do it."

Alice gave him a sly smile.

"What bridesmaid would I be, making Morgan do work?"

"Why can't _you_ do it, Alice?" Emmett snapped.

"What are you? A weakling? You have infinite strength, but sit here whining about moving some lousy painting. That's pathetic." Alice retorted.

Emmett snorted.

I walked over to Esme subconsciously.

I didn't want to hear the rest of Alice's and Emmett's argument.

"What are you doing?" I asked Esme.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Morgan, which flowers do you like better? Roses or lilacs?"

I chewed my lip, thinking.

"Probably roses. But, they're both good." I said, grinning.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride, Morgan." Esme whispered, smiling.

"Thank you." I whispered.

_Next weekend, _I thought looking at Damien, marveling at him, _we will be together. Forever._

Damien was laughing quietly at Alice and Emmett bickering.

A smile was playing on my lips.

He saw me looking at him, and walked beside me.

I pulled my black jacket a little tighter over my shoulders.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed looking at him and grinned.

"Good. I'm not either. All I want is to be with you. Nothing else matters." He said.

"Me too." I agreed, holding his hand.

"Damien! Come here, I want your opinion!" Alice called to him, motioning her hand for him to come closer.

"Okay…" Damien groaned playfully, walking to where Alice stood.

I smiled at the arch, imagining Damien in his tux, and my silky white dress.

It was hard to believe that next week, I'd be a Mrs.

Mrs. Rider.

I giggled jubilantly to myself, wishing silently in my head that I was already saying 'I do'.


	3. Down The Aisle

"I have one last question for you." Alice said, peering at me nervously.

I groaned.

"What is it?" I said.

"Okay. We have some 'relatives' in Alaska. You know when Edward left?" she whispering.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, he went to Tanya's house. She is a very close friend of Carlisle and I think that they should be invited to the wedding. Even though you don't know them. Is that okay?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. If they're friends of Carlisle, they must be okay." I said.

"Great! Everything is set for Thursday!"

I smiled, trying to be enthusiastic.

"What is set for Thursday?" Damien asked, walking into the room.

"Everything for the wedding, Damien." Alice said exasperatedly.

"I think Edward is supposed to bring back your tux tomorrow." Alice said.

Damien nodded.

"Rose is going to get your dress, Morgan." Alice explained.

"Okay."

"What about the cake?" I asked.

"Esme will be taking care of that." Alice said mischievously.

I nodded, and laughed a little.

"Thursday…" Alice said, sighing.

I grinned at her.

Hopefully, it would come soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You got the movie, Esme?" Alice asked.

I was lounging on the couch, watching Alice's bustling around the room, barking out orders.

Damien walked in from outside.

Since it was drizzling out there, there were water droplets in his hair.

I lifted my legs up and he sat next to me.

I sat up and shook some of the water off of his hair.

"You're all wet!" I mockingly complained.

He grinned.

"Well, it's hard to enjoy the great outdoors of Forks without getting wet." He said.

"Then get an umbrella…" I muttered.

He chuckled.

"Well, I guess Jasper, Emmett and the others will want you now."

The guys were taking him hunting for his bachelor party.

In my opinion, that was slightly…boring.

But, right now, I didn't really care about excitement.

I just was dying to be walking down that aisle!

"Do I have to?" Damien groaned.

"Yeah," Emmett said gruffly.

He squared his shoulders and glared at Damien from the doorway.

"Come on, Damien. Before all the _good_ prey goes to sleep for the night." Jazz said.

"Alright…" Damien muttered coolly.

I almost started laughing out loud.

With Emmett—even though you couldn't see it—vaguely excited, and Damien's attitude to get _away_ from them.

"Is Carlisle really going?"

He didn't seem the type—to _me_ anyway—that liked to party.

But, with outside appearances and such, you could never be sure.

I heard a chuckle come from the kitchen—which we never used—.

Carlisle stepped into the room, grinning.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I apologized, afraid that I might've hurt his feelings or something.

"No, you're right." He said, laughing.

"I'm only going because Damien is a part of this family and we should celebrate his engagement." He explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Come _on_, you guys. Let's go hunting already!" Emmett snapped.

"Alright, alright…" Damien muttered.

He briefly kissed my cheek and got up.

He shrugged into his black leather jacket and glared at Emmett.

All they way out the door, the two were bickering like children.

Rose and I exchanged glances and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, entering the house.

"Hey, Bells!" I said.

"Hi!" she said.

I looked at Alice warily when she said: "Let the party begin!"

"What're we going to do then?"

"We have movies, all different kinds. Action, comedy, romance…make your pick!  
Esme said.

I smiled.

I looked at Bella who was on the floor staring at her hands.

"And, we have snacks for the human." Alice added, jokingly.

Bella looked up and grinned.

"Doritos?" Bella whimpered hopefully.

"Yes. Lays, Doritos…whatever you want. Even soda." Alice shuddered when Bella smiled.

"Don't know how you can _stand_ the stuff…" Alice muttered in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

I half smiled at her.

She grimaced back.

This was going to be one…_fun_ party.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"_Gaah!_ Damien! Get away!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You can't _see_ the bride before the wedding!" Alice shouted, coming to my rescue.

I was walking out of the bathroom after changing into the slip that was going to go under my dress because Alice was doing a final fitting.

Everything was going smoothly and underway—Esme was gathering the vases full of white roses, Rose was planning on doing my makeup and hair—until Damien showed up.

He said he wanted to 'see his bride no matter the consequences'.

I bet he jinxed us.

"So," Alice declared, "until _after_ the wedding, none of the guys are allowed in this house!"

With one final attempt to look at me—which would've consulted of looking _around_ Alice—he was pushed, by Alice of course, out of the house.

I gaped at Alice and then back at the door.

"Where will he go?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll be with the rest of the guys. Honestly! That man! Trying to get a sneak peak at his bride. How _could_ he?! _Especially_ after I explained the importance of it being a _surprise_!" Alice ranted on.

"Edward wouldn't tell me where they were going to get set up. And when I try to see a vision, it's blank. Probably because of that _mutt_," Alice growled, referring to Jacob Black—whom Bella had forced me to let him attend the wedding—who was part of the audience along with Carlisle, Esme, the Denali coven, and Emmett.

"He's not a mutt…" Bella muttered defensively.

I eyed her, curiosity in my eyes.

I was just about to open my mouth and ask, when Rosalie passed me and said: "Don't."

"Okay," I murmured.

"Just three more hours." Alice cried enthusiastically.

"Alright, Morgan, one last fit." Alice told me.

Her eyes were excited, and amused.

I couldn't tell if that would be a good thing…or possibly a _bad_ thing.

After Alice was done fitting me—not even poking me with a pin once—she told me to walk around the room to get one last chance to get used to the feel of the dress.

It was a strapless top with glitter and sequins in floral patterns. The skirt was basically traditional. Big, poofy, shimmering when it caught the light just right.

"Lots of glitter?" Bella asked skeptically.

Bella, I was proud to say, was my Maid of Honor.

Rose and Alice were bridesmaids.

Jasper and Edward were Damien's groomsmen.

"It's beautiful," Alice sniffed, her pride wounded.

"I agree," Esme added, her caramel colored hair was curled and looked angelic.

Rose's golden locks was in ringlets.

And—obviously being herself—Alice had straightened her hair for the occasion.

"Now," Rose said, "Time for _your_ hair!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You. Look. Amazing." Bella cried, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"It's to be expected," Alice said casually, and grinning like a maniac.

"Esme?" Rosalie called.

"Yes?" Esme asked from the other room.

"Bring the camera! This is a perfect moment!" Rose said.

"Can I _please_ look at a mirror?" I begged.

The way the girls were staring at me in awe was starting to make me anxious.

"Here." Alice said, tossing me a small hand-held mirror.

Sucking in a gutful of air, I stared into the mirror.

I gasped.

My hair was piled on top of my head, curled, and kept in place by tiny white and sparkly rose hair clips.

There was like a small glittery tiara of sorts keeping the look in place, too.

"Beautiful, oui?" she asked, grinning at her French remark.

I smiled broadly at Alice and Rosalie.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I said.

Alice hugged my shoulders.

"You're welcome." She said.

I saw a flash of light and looked up to see Esme aiming a camera at me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded.

"45 minutes, people!" Bella called out.

"It'll take 15 minutes to get there. Girls," Esme directed, "Try to keep Morgan hidden for as long as possible. We don't need Damien's peering eyes to ruin this wedding!" she declared, smiling.

Alice grinned and nodded vigorously.

Rose put some other materials—mostly flowers—in her BMW and drove down the driveway.

I got in Alice's Porsche with Esme driving. Alice sat next to me complimenting me on how gorgeous I looked.

I smiled weakly.

After we arrived at the hall, I walked into the backroom, where I sat on a chair, and Alice explained the whole process to me.

"You let Rose walk out first, then me. You walk out after me and walk slowly up to the altar and meet Damien there."

"They're here!" Rose called from outside the door.

"Damien's here. The music will start in…" Alice peered at the clock on the wall.

"Five minutes."

I held my breath—even though considering I didn't have any.

I sat in silence for what seemed like hours until I heard the sounds of musical instruments in the main hall.

Rose walked in.

"It's time," she said, smiling happily.

I nodded.

One by one, Rose and Alice made their way onto the aisle looking poised and beautiful.

I told Carlisle he didn't have to walk me down the aisle.

So, I was prepared to do it alone.

Finally, I walked out of the two swinging doors, bouquet in hand, and gasped quietly to myself.

I couldn't believe I knew the man that was waiting for me at the altar.


	4. Jane

"Do you, Morgan Williams accept Damien Rider as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The final vow.

Just hurry up and say! _I do!!!_

Damien had already done his vows and it was my turn.

Just as I was about to say those two little words, I heard Alice gasp.

"They're coming!" she cried.

I spun around and faced her.

"What do you mean? Who's coming?" I whispered.

Edward and Emmett stood up.

"J—" Alice began, unable to finish.

The doors to the center swung open, revealing a girl with a wicked smile and flowing hair.

Her eyes were wild and blood red.

I knew this girl. I knew this girl all too well.

"Jane!" Damien said, shocked.

"Yes. It is I," she said, walking slowly up the aisle. "Now, how do you think, Damien, how I would feel when I found out you were getting married? And even more importantly, _uninvited._" She said her voice was low with anger.

Damien said nothing, unwilling to answer her.

"Do you think I would feel _furious?!_" she screamed glaring at him.

"Or," she said; her pace quickening as she continued her path up the aisle. "Would I feel _betrayed?!_" she shrieked.

Damien — apparently Jane was using her power on him — crumpled to the floor.

"_Damien!_" I cried.

Edward took a step forward and Jane—momentarily distracted—looked at him with a cocky questioning look.

"Do you _really_ think you can stop me?" she said, laughing and shaking her head.

She was laughing. That girl…that spoiled rotten girl thought she could have my husband.

"No," I said, laughing humorlessly _myself_ now.

"What?" Jane growled, whipping her head toward me.

"You think you can defy me? I've been a vampire longer than you. Harder, even. You don't even _deserve_ him! All _you're doing is making him suffer!_" Jane shrieked.

Alice was creeping up behind her, Alice's eyes pleading that I stalled her longer.

"Damien and I, no matter what happens, are meant to be together. I don't even c_are_ what your sorry excuse to be here is. All that matters to _me_ is that you leave."

Jane laughed.

"Do you think that I've worked this hard to give him up for the likes of you?! I won't! So you can _forget it_!" Jane shouted.

Alice, with one more graceful step, was on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

I took one frightful glance to Bella, who was frozen in terror.

_Edward, get her out of here!!_ I thought.

He nodded, scooping Bella in his arms and dashed out the door.

Carlisle was on the phone—who I was suspecting with Aro or one of the Volturi—and I saw that Emmett and Rosalie had rushed the minister out of the place before things had gotten too ugly.

Esme was staring worriedly for her daughter's safety.

Tanya and her coven had left, as Carlisle had told them to.

"Jane, what are you _doing_?" a cloaked figure entered the center.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

"Her brother—Alec." Said the boy, putting the hood of his cloak down.

"Jane, you said you wanted to come to Washington for hunting. Or a possible visit to the Cullens. You _didn't_ say that you wanted to trash a wedding. How did you know it was even going on?" he asked.

"_I knew it was only a matter of time!_" she hissed, still pinned by Alice.

Alec clicked his tongue.

"Damien, I think it would be best for the time being if you came back to Volterra. So she can calm down," Alec said.

"Of course. Anything for the safety of my family." Damien said, looking at me apologetically.

I swallowed.

_What? He's leaving? No! I…he…he can't! What if…what if he really does fall in love with Jane and doesn't come back!!_

I thought worriedly.

Alice—carefully—let Jane up and eyed her warily.

Alec took her by the shoulders then motioned for Damien to follow.

Jane then suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Can I talk to Morgan? _Alone?_"

"It's alright," I said.

"Okay. But _don't do anything,_" Damien warned severely.

Jane smiled evilly.

"I won't rough her up too much," she said, finally calm.

Who _was_ that spastic girl I saw earlier? This _cannot_ be the same person.

There was no possible way.

Jane led me into the far part of the center that wasn't rented out to us.

Nobody was using it though, so we were completely alone.

"I have a few words of advice for you," she said slyly, circling around me like a predator hunting its prey.

"One, don't be completely certain Damien will even come back. He's still wanted by Caius. The rest of the Volturi, for that matter. And don't even _think_ that he will be 100% faithful to you if he _does_ come back. I'm positive that he will fall for me. Of this I am sure." Jane said.

"Well you know what?" I said, fury building in my chest.

"Damien and I have been through _a lot_ together. If you think that he's _that _fickle, take a _good long look_ at the ring on this finger." I said, holding up my hand.

"Well, before you know it, a ring will be on my hand." Jane retorted.

"Good luck with that. But it will _not_ be from Damien." I said, smiling.

"Don't be so sure," she said, walking out back towards her brother.

I swallowed, worried.

Her words had affected me. There was no denying it.

I was afraid that Damien would give in to Jane's charms.

What if that happened? What would I do? Would I die?

No…don't think that! I know him. _He wouldn't._

"Damien," I heard Alec's voice from the other room, "say goodbye to your wife."

I heard his light footsteps coming toward me, but I stayed motionless. Paralyzed in my fear.

I felt his hand get placed on my cheek.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I will be back. Just to make sure Jane doesn't go psychotic if I stay. Nothing will happen, and hopefully within a week or so, we'll get the honeymoon we deserve." He said.

I looked up at him going to ask, _what if you don't come home,_ but he already had kissed me.

I hugged him one last time.

I wasn't even sure what was happening.

_Would I see him again?_

That thought flashed through my mind as I saw him leave.


	5. The Journal

_He's gone. Will I see him again? _I thought in anguish.  
Damien had gone with Jane and Alec to go back to Volterra. I knew it was all a lie. Jane just wanted Damien to be there with her; making his return to me impossible. How it would be impossible was quite unclear. I tried to think more clearly, believing and trusting that Damien _**would**_ come back. _I could bet my life on it._ I thought determinedly. He will come back. I know it. But…how soon?  
_Just __**stop**__ it! _I scolded myself.  
Damien will keep his word and that's that.

"Carlisle," Alice said after a moment of silence. "Should we go now? Since what's done is done. Damien will be back soon. Maybe even sooner than we _think_," Alice said her eyes wavered to me.  
"Of course, Emmett and Rosalie should already be at home. And Edward probably took her to our house." Carlisle said, contemplating things.  
"Alright, Morgan, let's go home." Alice said, smiling sadly. She grabbed my hand and gently led me out the door.  
I snatched my hand back my hand.

"Alice, if you think I'm going to be a mindless zombie and walk around like my world is ending, you can forget it. I know for a fact—and I bet you do too—that Damien _will_ come back. I don't need to be led like a lost sheep." I said.

"I know. And I'm sorry if it seemed like that, but I had something to tell you." She explained.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Damien—based on his current decision—may come back by as late as next Wednesday." Alice said.  
"Not too long of a wait, then?" I asked hopefully.  
"No," Alice said, "but, that vision was only based on his _current decision._ I'm not saying that his decision will change—I'm positive that it will not—but maybe something unforeseen could keep him held up there. Just don't get your hopes up, Morgan, if he doesn't return by next week. Alright?"Alice lectured.  
I sighed but nodded.

"Great. Now, we might as well go home since everyone is there. Maybe we can have an after party or something. Ooh…that's a good idea!" Alice cried.  
"I guess…"  
_With Damien leaving I don't see what there is to celebrate about._

Alice dragged me—again—to her Porsche.

"Morgan, trust me, one party with me and you'll be _dying_ for the next one!!" Alice said happily.

_Maybe this could help me get my mind off of him. _  
I thought.  
Who knew? Maybe Damien would be back before I knew it.

**(Damien's Point of View)**

"Tell me, Jane. What was the _real_ reason for you to bring me here?" I demanded.  
She shrugged innocently.  
"Well, as my brother plainly stated, if you didn't come and he took me back, I'd just come right back to get you again." She said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes.  
Honestly, I wanted to spend this time with my wife right now.  
Not stuck in the same place that has been haunting me.  
I wonder how Morgan's doing…

I need her. I really do.  
I have to escape somehow and _quick_ before—

"Damien, Damien, Damien…" I heard a voice.  
I already knew who it was but I looked anyway.  
"Hello, Aro." I said sourly.

"We apologize for ruining your wedding day, but Jane has gone out of sorts lately. Rampaging, throwing tantrums, and screaming because she wanted you back here." He said.  
"Whoa, wait…I can _leave_ though, right?"  
Aro looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Jane, you didn't _tell him?"_  
Jane shrugged.  
"It was supposed to be out of _free will_, Jane." Aro scolded.  
"I know but I…if I told him _that_, he'd be leaving by tomorrow!!" Jane cried.

"Does this mean…I _can't_ leave after all?" I said, my voice quivering in shock.

(**Morgan's Point of View)**

"Come on, Morgan! You at _least_ have to dance to _one_ song," Alice said, motioning to the stereo.  
"I'll pass," I said. "I'm going up to my room." I said quietly.  
Alice, staring at me worriedly, didn't refuse.  
"Morgan," I heard a deeper voice behind me as I walked up the stairs.

"What?" I asked, flipping around.  
It was Edward gazing at me with worried eyes.  
"He'll be back. Don't worry." He said.  
I nodded slowly.

I continued up to my room and stood against the wall.  
I sat at my desk and pulled out a tattered notebook that I'd found in the drawer.  
_Maybe I could write in here and record each day I have to wait.  
_I thought about this. It would be a good distracting thing to shield me from the nights alone…

The worst part of the whole experience was, I was _supposed _to be alone on my honeymoon right now.  
Damien—wanting it to be a surprise—didn't tell me where the location was, but wherever he took me, it didn't matter as long as I was with him.

I grabbed a pencil and began to write.

_June 18__th__._

_I only decided to write in this thing to console myself while I __patiently __wait for Damien's return. Everyone else is downstairs. I decided to skip the after party. I didn't feel up to it. I feel like a part of me—namely my heart—has been ripped out of my chest. Without Damien…I don't know what I'll do. But, he is coming back. Alice even __**said**__ so. If I focus on that fact…I think I'll be okay. _

"Morgan?"  
I looked up abruptly from the journal.  
"Yes?"  
"May I come in?" the voice asked.

"Of course," I said, "come on in."  
Alice walked in her face grave and slightly paler than usual.  
"I don't want to worry you, but it's just that based on Aro—you know from the Volturi—based on Aro's decision, Damien may not be able to even _come_ back."


	6. The Truth Hurts

I didn't react. I couldn't.

"Is this some twisted joke?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
The solemn look in her eyes told me it wasn't.  
"W-what do you mean?!" I cried.

Alice swallowed and hesitated.  
"All I know is—based on the last vision I had—that Aro isn't going to let Damien come back." She said in a low whisper.  
"Does that mean he can't—"  
"Morgan! I don't _know!_ But, I'm positive that Damien will do everything in his power to come back."

"Why not?"  
"Because Aro doesn't want Jane to leave the Volturi." Alice said sadly.  
"What?! But that's so _selfish!_ Ruining someone's life to satisfy your own needs? What's wrong with him?!" I cried.

"The Volturi do that. We don't always see eye to eye, but they _are_ nonetheless, allies. We cannot anger them or it will probably end up death for us all."  
My chest flamed and I let out a low hiss.  
"How _dare_ she." I said thinking of Jane.

How _**dare**_ she ruin my wedding day. By obviously faking innocence, she can keep my husband away from me. I wasn't going to let this go. I refuse to—

"Morgan!" Alice cried.  
I snapped back into reality and looked up at Alice.  
"Don't do anything stupid. Got it?" she said.

I rolled my eyes skeptically and nodded.

_Right now, anyway.  
_I thought.

"I have to go tell everyone else. I thought it would be best to tell you first."  
"Thanks you, Alice." I said quietly.  
"Don't mention it." She said, smiling sadly.  
She went trudged downstairs to tell the others my tale of woe.

I was making mental notes of what choices I had.  
There was:

_Go right to Volterra and __**forcefully**__ demand Damien's return._

_Patiently __wait__ for Damien to come back. _

Personally, number two didn't look too appealing.  
I wasn't angry. Oh no, not just that.  
I was _**enraged**_.

I couldn't remember a time when I had been more furious that I was right at that moment.  
But, I couldn't leave the Cullens _again_.

Even though I came real close to ending up leaving them forever when I decided to join the Volturi for Damien's sake. It wasn't the _best_ decision because I'd ended up hurting them emotionally and in the end we came up with a plan that would save me from that punishment.

So that option was definitely out. And…I couldn't just wait here for him to come! Who _knew_ how long that would take!

"We could come with you, you know." I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Edward at my door, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We could come with you to Volterra. Although, I hope you and Damien don't make a habit of visiting them. It may be bad for us later on." He said. Okay, now he was teasing.

"But you would actually come?" I whispered.

He snorted. "Come on, Morgan. You're _family._ You're problems are our problems. Besides, I don't think Emmett is going to let his hunting competitor get away so easily."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Edward." I said, softly.

"No thanks needed, Morgan. Damien means a lot to us, too. As well as you." He said.

"What about the others? Shouldn't at least a couple of them stay and hold down the fort?"

He shrugged. "I suppose Jasper could stay. And I have to remain here as well, since Bella…well you know. I can't take her to that place again. It wouldn't be right. Especially after all those painful memories…" he said, flinching.

"Edward, when are you going to get over the fact that yes, you _did_ leave her, but you also came **back**? You know Bella loves you despite your flaws. And in her eyes, she's so pleased to have you back. I can see it."

Edward didn't respond. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought that up again," I whispered.

He looked at me.

"No, it's alright."

"Still, that was _way_ out of line."

"Well, I'm going to go back down to Bella. I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said leaving the room.

I groaned.

I decided just to write in the journal some more.

_Now, after all of this, I find out that Damien won't even be able to __**come**__ back. I may think of a plan and discuss it with the Cullens because whether they come with my or not, I'm going to Volterra. I __will__ get Damien back. I can't live without him. I'm realized that, so tell the Volturi to __bring it on._


	7. Bloodlust

You don't understand what you have until you lose it. If I knew that going here to Volterra would possibly separate me from Morgan—hopefully not permanently—I wouldn't have come here in the first place. If I didn't leave soon, regret and pain would consume me. I couldn't give up now. I had to think of Morgan. I **will not** abandon her. I have to figure out someway to—

"Damien?" a sickeningly familiar voice said.

I came back to reality. I was sitting on a chair in the Great Hall of Volterra. Jane was standing in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"_What _Jane?" I snapped, sounding a little harsher than I expected.

She didn't flinch. She kept on staring at me with her cold red eyes. It was unnerving.

"Listen, Damien," she said, straightening her posture to glare down at me, "you may hate me right now. And it's understandable. But what you don't understand is you belong **here**. Not with the Cullens or with the Morgan girl who takes up most of your time. You deserve—and should—be _here_ with _me_. Or more exact, with us here at the guard. Aro needs your power so I'm actually doing you a favor."

"How?" I asked angrily.

"Aro," she began wistfully, "would've come a lot sooner and demanded you came back here. If you refused, he'd kill you. And most likely your wife. So, if you really think about it, I was doing you a favor." She said.

"Aro didn't seem to know why you came to get me." I retorted.

"He's acting coy. Isn't it obvious? You're just so oblivious you didn't see it." She shot back.

I thought about it.

It _did_ make some sense.

"But, why won't I be able to see Morgan again?" I whispered.

"Damien," she said, thinking about her response carefully, "I'm not exactly sure. But, I think Aro thinks you'll just run back to Morgan and leave to somewhere we'll never find you again. Aro wants your power, Damien. And he'll be ruthless to get it." I said.

I sighed. Knowing Aro, I knew Jane was right. Aro wouldn't let me leave—without a fight, that is.

And honestly, what were the odds of me winning a battle against the _entire_ guard? Not too good.

I'll just think until I can come up with a solution to get me _out_ of here.

_**Morgan's Point of View:**_

…_I don't know what to do. It's been at least 3 hours and most of the after party—which really only consisted of the Denali coven, Bella, and the Cullens—has left. Alice and Jasper went out hunting, Bella went home and Edward went with her (obviously). Carlisle and Esme are downstairs but I don't hear anything so I don't know what. I think they may've gone hunting, too. And about Emmett and Rosalie…who knows?_

I looked up from the journal and sighed. It was so dull—at least from my perspective—without Damien here. Maybe I should go hunting just to get out of the house. It wasn't good to stay in here the entire day—not to mention _unhealthy._

Maybe I'd go and see Bella. It's been awhile since I've seen Charlie. But, if I did, I should go hunting first.

Here's something ironic: A vampire without a life. Wow. You don't hear _that one_ every day. Ha ha. Anymore of this and I'll probably lose my ability to be sarcastic forever.

I got up from the mahogany desk and continued out the front door to the outside. The night's cool and chilly wind caressed my face. I stared unseeingly into the woods, my bloodlust feeling like flames in my throat. I ran at an inhuman speed into the tall evergreens and jumped over the mossy undergrowth.

I landed on all fours—like an animal—on a rock. I stood up and breathed in deeply, letting my instincts take over. I was a lethal weapon then. The old, sane world disappeared as I became this new, stronger self. A _sadistic_ self.

I sniffed and heard a twig crack from behind me. I spun around, growling.

I lurched back, realizing it was Alice that was trying to get my attention.

I returned to normal, thirst going back to the unquenchable thing it was.

"Alice?" I breathed, terrified that I had almost thought of killing her. It must've been the bloodlust in me.

"Morgan, what're you doing out here?"

"Oh," I said, the flow of venom to my throat going back to normal. The sun had just set and we were engulfed in darkness. I could see, however.

"I needed to get out of the house," I said, closing my eyes and sighing.

I felt Alice's curious eyes scrutinize me.

"I just needed to get out of that house!" I cried, burying my head in my hands. I couldn't _take it anymore!_  
I needed to see Damien. I was self-destructing.

"Alice, can't we go to Volterra and get him back? Please?" I cried, my voice echoing eerily in the darkness of the forest.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," Alice said, quietly pursing her lips, "but we can't. We can't risk Aro getting you again! With your power—even though it's still developing—he could do whatever he wants! Do you know how **easy** it would be for him to ask one of us a secret we didn't want him to know, and he finding out just like that? We cannot take that big of a risk, Morgan!" she said.

"Are you saying," I said, my voice raising shrilly, "that I'll never be able to see Damien again?!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading Twisted and if you don't understand something, you may want to go back to Rogue the original story of Morgan and Damien. I love feedback and if you think I need to change something or have an idea for a chapter, I'm all ears! I want to make Twisted longer than Rogue, but I'm starting to run out of plot ideas. So again, if you have one, feel free to send me a message! Thanks again for reading!! I'll try to update again soon!**_

_**--twilight-circus-fan**_


	8. Thinking

"Just calm down!" Alice hissed. I was staring up at her unbelievingly.

I took a deep breath and stared up at her.

"What in the heck are you _talking about?_" I said severely. I wasn't angry with Alice—it was hard to—it was just that I was so…_frustrated_ by her words. It was like my own nightmares were becoming reality and I couldn't stop it. _That_ kind of feeling.

"If we go to Volterra to get Damien back you _cannot_ come with us." She said firmly.

"But I—"

"No 'buts' Morgan. You are not allowed to go. If Aro gets you…I don't know what'll happen. And, quite frankly, I don't want to think about it. I'll talk to Carlisle and arrange that he, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper go to Volterra. Esme will most likely stay here with you—as well as I— and Edward will stay with Bella at her home but check in every once in a while. Morgan, it's up to you to protect the homestead. Got it?" Alice said.

"But—"

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle…okay?" Alice said looking at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Alright…" I whispered.

_Just breathe, Morgan. Everything will be __**alright.**__ We __will__ get Damien back, no matter what._ I could keep telling myself this, but as every hour ticked by, it was getting harder and harder to believe.

_**Alice's Point of View:**_

"Of course," Carlisle said, answering my question if we could immediately take action and go retrieve Damien.

Not that I really minded, but, how many times are we going to do this?

"Now I was planning—" I began, and then stopped. Edward. I needed Edward to be here to know of our plan. Right on cue, he strolled into the living room; hands stuffed into his pockets.

"You want me to stay here and protect Bella in case one of the Volturi tries to come here?" he asked.

Geez, I _hated_ it when he did that. I kept my mouth shut before a mean comment slipped out of my mouth. I was so stressed, but, Damien mattered to us. We were going to get him back.

"Yes," I answered. "Just remember to—"

"Check up on them everyone once in a while? Gotcha." He said.

"Where's Morgan?" I heard Rosalie whisper to Emmett.

"Still up in her room," I answered.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"So, if it sounds good to Carlisle, I was planning on Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle I to go and get Damien. Carlisle can try to reason with Aro. We will not leave without Damien. Esme and I will stay with Morgan. We cannot risk Aro getting a hold of Morgan as well as Damien. Aro only got Damien to lure Morgan back."

"I like this plan!" Emmett said.

I nodded briefly in his direction, but my main focus was on Carlisle. We sorely _needed_ this plan to be executed without any hitches.

"I think you've thought this out well, Alice." Carlisle said.

Morgan came down the stairs quickly. Her eyes were black—from not hunting in a while—and I could tell that she was going to argue.

"Morgan, we can't let you—"

"No. I'm going. I have to get Damien back. I'm coming _with you!_" she cried. I cringed. I felt so bad for her! Losing Damien so quickly, on their _wedding day…_Aro—or someone in the Volturi—was going to _pay _for this.

"Morgan," Edward said, sighing, "You can't come. If Aro got control of your power…who knows what would happen? You'll have to stay here."

But, apparently, Morgan wasn't taking no for an answer.

"It'll be at least 48 hours until we leave," I whispered to Carlisle in a voice so low Morgan wouldn't be able to hear it.

Morgan shot one last glare my way and stormed out the door.

"I need to be alone for a while!" she hissed at Edward and me when we stepped forward to make sure she wasn't going to run out and jump into the car.

I sighed. Morgan… Would she recover from this? Even _if_ we got Damien back?

"Should we follow her…?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head.

"She needs to be alone," I said.

"But, Edward, read her thoughts. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." I said. Edward nodded.

But, I was pondering something. Would it be good if Morgan went with them to get Damien? I quickly dismissed the thought and thought of my original answer.

_Aro __**cannot**__ get his hands on Morgan. Ever._

_**Morgan's Point of View:**_

_Damien…please come back to me! They won't let me come…so hopefully you'll be alright. Who knows what they Volturi will do. Just please __**come back!**_

I wasn't about to cry about this. Oh, no, I was prepared to go down to Volterra and rip their throats out!

I exhaled sharply. I wasn't normally like this, thinking so violently. It was just that…it was _**unforgivable**_ what they had done to Damien—_us_.

Taking him from me on our wedding day? Who did they think they are?

I glared up at the sky and swore vengeance.

_No more waiting. Damien, I am coming for you._


	9. Half?

_**Alice's Point of View:**_

I was talking quietly with Carlisle, but every once in a while I'd look up the stairs to make sure Morgan wasn't trying to do anything…_sneaky. _

"Alice!" Edward said suddenly. I looked up at him.

_Is she trying to…?_ I thought.

He nodded.

"Go get her, then!" I hissed.

He dashed out the door. He was probably one of the only ones that could catch her—because she was a newborn, so who _knew_ the extent of her power.

"LET GO OF ME!!" I heard Morgan scream.

"Morgan, get inside. _Now._" Edward growled.

"N-no! Let me go to Damien! _Let me see him now!!"_

I ran out there to see Edward's arms wrapped around her waist in a vise grip and Morgan was flailing her arms.

"Aw, Morgan…" I whispered.

She turned her intense glare onto me.

"And _you_," she snarled, her voice low and raspy, "tell him to let go of me. Tell him to let go of me _NOW!_" she screamed.

I was shocked. I've never seen Morgan like this…_ever_. When Jane took Damien…that must've made her snap. And I mean _majorly._ Morgan looks as if nothing else would please her—other than getting Damien back—than to kill all of the Volturi right now.

Edward flinched a little but didn't let go. Morgan gave once last shriek of protest and went limp.

"Do you think she's…unconscious?" I whispered.

"She's not. She's just trying to block the world out right now. We should leave her be. I'll take her to the living room and keep an eye on her." Edward said.

I nodded sadly.

Morgan… I'm sorry.

_**Morgan's Point of View:**_

I was engulfed in darkness. Images of people I knew, people I loved swirled around me. What was this? Was I…_dead_?

"Morgan…" I heard a whisper. I looked around, searching for the voice that'd called out my name.

"Who's there?" I asked.

A person appeared in front of me. The sight made me drop to my knees.

"Damien…?" I whispered.

He smiled at my sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, love. But you'll have to wait until I come home. I don't want you going to Volterra yourself." He said in that absolutely _lovely_ voice of his.

"B-but…What's happening there? Are they hurting you or anything?!" I cried.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You worry too much, Morgan."

"Damien! I can't wait any longer! Being away from you it's…it's…so excruciatingly painful! I can't stand it!!" I shouted.

He put his hand on my cheek.

"Damien…I…I miss you. I miss you so much!"

"It's all right. Don't worry, Morgan. I _will_ be home soon. I guarantee it." He said, taking his hand back.

He helped my stand up and gave me one simple kiss. But then he pulled away. I opened my eyes and I realized I was all alone once again.

"NO!! Damien! Don't…don't _leave me!!"_

"Morgan! Morgan? Are you all right?" I heard another voice. Deeper this time.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was laying in the couch with Alice bent over me.

"W-what happened?"

"Oh, geez Morgan! You scared me!" Alice breathed.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"You…well, you were crying out in your sleep."

I felt something wet slide down my cheek. "Is this…a tear?" I asked, scooping up the water droplet up with my finger.

I saw Carlisle and Edward exchange looks.

"I thought that…I was old vampires _couldn't_ cry…" I said.

_Was I not a vampire after all? What was the meaning of this? What was happening? It's just all happening so fast!!_

"Morgan," Carlisle said, stepping forward, "I'm sorry to keep it a secret for this long, but…that day, when you were turned…something happened."

"What…?"

"But before I tell you, know that I am truly sorry for not telling you this news sooner. We couldn't tell you when you were first turned because it would've been too traumatizing for you. But…we have reason to believe that you're only _half_ vampire."

I stopped breathing for a moment. Everything in my life just stopped. I couldn't blink, my mind was a blur…everything stopped.

"How…what do you mean?!" I cried.

"Well," Carlisle took a deep breath.

"When we found you in the woods, while those nomads were drinking your blood, the woman may have been only half vampire herself. Even though her partner was a full-blooded vampire himself, she was not. We didn't realize this until we had brought you home to here. You were crying in your sleep, and vampire—full-blooded ones—can't cry.

"This is when we—Edward and I—began to suspect that something here was…wrong. We didn't want to worry you so we didn't tell you." Carlisle said.

"Do…do they already know?" I asked, meaning Alice and the others.

Carlisle nodded. "I told them to watch you because even if you are as newborn vampire, you still are part human therefore…partly vulnerable."

I swallowed. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. It wasn't cold in the room but I shivered anyway. Knowing that I was so half-breed beast…what _was_ I?!

"Damien…does he know?" I whispered.

Carlisle shook his head.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself not to start crying all over again. Even though I could've cried a million times before…I thought I really _was_ a full-blooded vampire so I didn't think about crying at all. I don't think I even was sad during the time when Damien first left.

Sure I was _lonely,_ but never on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. This was unbelievable. Impossible. No word fully did it justice. How could I not know that I was a stinking _half-breed?!_

Of course, I wasn't angry at the Cullens—how _could_ one be?—more…_frustrated_ with myself.

"I have to leave." I said. I didn't want to hurt them, just be angry with myself. I didn't care if Aro, Marcus or Caius killed me. It didn't matter. I just had to get out of here.

"Wait! Morgan!" Alice said, grabbing my hand.

I whipped my hand out of her grip.

"Let go of me. I need to be with Damien. _Nothing else matters!_"I shouted.

Rosalie shifted uncomfortably from the back, wanting to say something but couldn't.

"Morgan? Are you_ insane_? You can't go to Volterra! They'll _kill_ you! Jane will…" Alice shuddered. "Knowing her, she'll probably try to challenge you are something…"

I shook my head angrily. "I don't care. I just want to see him! If I die…if I die…it won't _matter!_" I got up and bolted out of the living room to outside. On my way out, I grabbed Alice's keys to her yellow Porsche.

"MORGAN!!" I heard Alice cry.

"Let her go," I heard Edward's voice before I turned the ignition. "Let her seem him. She needs to. She's self-destructing."

He said more, but I didn't hear because the Porsche's engine drowned out the rest of his words.

Blinking rapidly—because of tears—I sped out of the driveway.

As the wind blew through my hair I knew nothing would stop me now.

Nothing. I was free. I would see Damien, and we would be together _at long last._


	10. Love Game

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"What do we do now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Bella shifted uncomfortably on Edward's lap. I had Edward bring her here since she deserved to know about Morgan's…escapade.

"I just can't believe it…" Bella whispered.

I looked up at her, smiling sadly and nodding.

"She never really did seem the type to…flee." Jasper muttered.

"I know what you mean. But, I guess she just grew to miss Damien so much. It was more than she could handle so she just...left."

Rosalie sighed.

"Should we go after her...?" Bella asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just remember the faraway look in her eyes as she drove away. Her heart was breaking. And, who even _knows_ what they're doing to Damien over there." I said.

Bella wiped her eyes a little bit. Edward looked at her sympathetically. "It's alright..." he murmured to her.

_Morgan…please don't put yourself into danger. We'll all be saddened if you… get hurt. _I couldn't bear to think of the word _die._ It wouldn't be possible for Morgan to die. But…she _was_ half vampire. She was still vulnerable.

She couldn't put up a r_eal_ fight against the Volturi—new born or not.

I suddenly got an idea. Maybe we could just track, like monitor Morgan! Not follow her, so she didn't go ballistic, but, make sure she was safe. And if she needed help, we'd intervene.

I really don't know why we didn't go just help her, protect her, but…it _was_ her battle to fight. Not ours.

"Does anyone know where any of Morgan's most important things are? Like…that charm bracelet of hers? I guess a t-shirt or jeans or something would work, too, but the vision wouldn't be as strong."

"I think she took it with her…" Rosalie said.

"I'm going up to her room." I said, trudging up the steps.

"I'll help!" Bella and Rose said in unison.

I smiled and nodded.

_Just be careful, Morgan. Remember, you're important to us, too. _

**(Morgan's Point of View) **

After a long flight, getting a rental car, I stood before Volterra. I gulped, but proceeded. Nothing, and I mean _nothing _will stop me from getting my husband back. _**Nothing.**_

"Morgan. It's about time. I thought you weren't going to come," I heard Jane's sickeningly high voice ring out from the walls of Volterra. I glared at her, as she put the hood on her cloak down.

"Did you miss Damien?" she said, sticking her lower lip out to mock me.

"Where is he?!" I demanded.

"He's in the Great Hall. With Aro, Caius and Marcus. Don't disturb them, if you know what's good for you." She said.

_The Great Hall? I know where that is! I just have to see him…and everything will be okay! Right…?_

"Oh, and Morgan? He doesn't love you anymore."

As I was walking past her to get to the Great Hall's entrance, I froze.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Didn't I tell you? We have a new guard member! He has the power to _erase minds!_ Isn't that _exciting?_" She said, giggling hysterically.

"So, now Damien doesn't know who you are! And, even better, Damien and I are getting _married!_ So he doesn't want anything to do with you, got it?" her voice became low and hostile.

All of a sudden, Damien walked out of the Great Hall.

I stopped breathing.

_Damien…! It really was him! The person I was waiting to see for so long…_

"Hello, love," he said, smiling.

"Damien! It really is you!" I whispered happily.

But…I realized something. Damien, when he spoke, was talking to_ Jane._ Not _me._

"Damien? It's me, Morgan!"

He looked at me with dull eyes.

"Oh. _Morgan._ You're not going to be a nuisance and try to destroy this wedding, are you? And Jane, I didn't think you would invite _her._" He said.

"Damien…?! What're you talking about? Why are you saying you're getting married to Jane? You're _my husband! Not hers!"_ I cried.

He glared at me, his eyes hostile and cold.

My heart was breaking. I felt it in my chest.

"What are _you_ talking about? We're not married, Morgan. Don't be absurd. Why would I marry _you_ of all people?"

"Why did you change, Damien? _Why?!_ You were my forever, my _soul mate!_ How could you just…how could you just _throw_ our love_ away?!" _I yelled.

"Please stop spouting nonsense, Morgan. I'm not in love with you, nor will I ever be. Please stop being such a pest and quit _bothering_ us. We have a wedding to plan." He slid his arm over Jane's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Jane said, sticking out her tongue at me.

The two walked off.

I fell to me knees, shaking and sobbing.

"W-why Damien? _Why?!_ How could you _do_ this to me?!" I whispered.

_I knew that I'd never meet the Damien I once loved again. It was a distant memory—and illusion. Damien would never truly be mine and I knew I had to accept that. Jane was his lover now and it was time for me to move on. Maybe…maybe this was the way it was all supposed to play out. Damien would end up with Jane and I'd be…alone. I could accept it, I really could, sure, my heart would hurt, too. But…maybe, just maybe, if Damien is happy…then I can find some peace in that. _

_But, then again…I know I can't live without him. It would be living a mediocre and useless life. And…I wouldn't enjoy one day of it without Damien. _

_Maybe I…maybe I should just return home. Or…there was always a second route. One that, if Damien—the one I loved—were still here, he'd not approve of. Killing me seemed to be the answer. Quitting this life could be the ideal answer. When I was still human, I never fully understood why someone would try to commit suicide. To me then, it seemed a stupid, totally idiotic solution to problems. But now…I understand it a little bit more than I did before. What drives them to do it? Different things. Heartbreak, death…differs from person to person. _

_But, they all have the same motive. To __end their misery._

_That's all I wanted to do! Stop suffering from day to day…make it all __**stop!**_

_Was that too much to ask? I would have to thank the Cullens, though, for taking me into their household, treating me like a sibling, a child… I could officially call them my family now. I hated to hurt them in this way, now…but…without Damien? Life wasn't worth living anymore. I give up. I give in. Make it end. __**Please make it end!!**_

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"Oh no!" I cried, my eyes opened.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Damien…doesn't remember her anymore!"

"What?! How's that possible?!" Bella cried.

"Apparently, a new member of the Volturi can erase memories. So…he brain-wiped Damien." I explained.

"No!" Bella cried.

Rose shot me a look of despair.

"What's she going to do about it?" Emmett asked, his tone was grave and serious.

"She's going to…_kill_ herself…" I whispered, shaking my head unbelievingly.

"No! Morgan? Morgan _can't!_ She just can't!" Bella cried.

"She's coming back, though. To tell us thanks. But then…she's going to…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Bella said, shaking her head.

I sighed and nodded. I shut my eyes and tried to concentrate. Based on her current decision, Morgan was heading back here. We had to convince her not to kill herself! I don't really know what was going through her mind—but whatever it was, it was not _rational!_ The Morgan _we _all knew was a cheerful fun-loving girl! How could one bad decision _turn_ her like this? It made no sense at all!

For hours and hours we sat around, on edge, nervous about Morgan's arrival.

"She's here!" I gasped, bolting upright from my relaxed position on the couch.

Bella gulped.

Edward put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"E-everyone? Are you guys here…?" I saw Morgan tentatively make her way into the living room where we were all sitting.

"Morgan…hi…" I said.

"Wait! Before you say _anything_, hear me out, alright?" she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Because I do intend to execute my plan, but before I do, I want to thank you all.

**(Morgan's Point of View)**

_I'm so sorry! If I could only reverse things…so none of this pain, loss, and suffering ever happened, we could all be a long family again! But…Damien is my everything—my other half. _I thought.

I took a deep breath.

"First of all, I'd like to thank Carlisle and Esme. You two are parents to me. Carlisle, you took me in when I didn't even know what was happening to myself and helped me even though you didn't know me. You are the best father a person could ever have. And Esme, I now consider you as my mother. You took me shopping," I smiled at the thought, "and showed me things I know my mother wouldn't have ever told me. Alice, Rosalie, Bella…my best friends who I also consider my sisters; thank you for making me smile and laugh when I thought I'd never be able to.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett…you're basically my brothers. How you always tease me and make me feel better…thank you."

I sighed sadly.

"If only Damien were here, I know he'd be as happy as I was. But, I can't live without him. And I—"

"Carlisle?" There was a knock on the door.

I hissed and seethed silently.

_Who could be out there right now?!_

"Come in…" Carlisle said in a confused tone.

"Carlisle!" A man stepped in.

"Aro?!" Alice whispered.

"Ah, Aro. We meet again, I see. What gives us the pleasure?"

_What gives us the __**displeasure?**_ I thought broodingly.

Edward shot me a look.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged and turned to face the wall.

"Jane wanted to visit you now that she and Damien are happily married." Aro explained.

I felt as if I had just been kicked in the gut.

_W-what?! They were __**married**__ now?! This is wrong! This wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, __**WRONG!**_

I looked at Damien and Jane—who'd just walked through the door—in despair. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't!!

"Carlisle," Damien said, nodding.

"Hello, Damien." Carlisle said civilly.

"Hello everyone!!" Jane said, smiling.

Damien grinned at her.

_The way he looks at her…it's…is that expression __**affection?!**__ No! It can't be! Damien couldn't be persuaded that much to be actually in __**love**__ with Jane! It's not possible!_

"Damien…?" I whispered.

He looked at me coldly.

"What is it that you want, Morgan?"

"Why? _Why?!_" I cried.

"What are you talking about?!" he said.

I walked up to him; my eyes began to tear up.

"How could you **do this to me?!**" I screamed.

"Morgan, have you gone insane?"

Bella was sobbing into Edward's shoulder, pitying me.

"No! _You _have! Don't you remember all that we went through together? Do you remember _any of it?!"_

Jane snickered.

"Our first kiss? Our first _date_? When you were taken away from me because you were ordered to kill me but you knew you couldn't?! _Why don't you remember anymore, Damien!? Why?!"_ I sobbed.

"Are you delusional?" he asked skeptically.

"_I hate you, Damien!!"_ I slapped him and ran out the back door of the house, sobbing uncontrollably.

**(Damien's Point of View)**

What was Morgan's problem anyway? She was never special to me, so why is she getting all worked up and crying? Then she _slapped_ me! But…I can't help and think that I'm forgetting something…

"I think I'm going to go talk to her…"

I had to see why she was so upset.

"But, D-Damien!" Jane cried.

"It's alright. I'll be back in a bit."

I walked out the way Morgan had just exited.

She was sobbing under a tree in the rain.

Her chest was heaving from crying so much.

"Why are you getting so upset?" I asked.

She looked up at me.

"You wouldn't understand."

I sat down next to her cautiously, in case she tried anything.

"You won't remember." She said.

**(Morgan's Point of View)**

Why was he here? To make me cry again?

"Just hear me out without interrupting, okay?"

He nodded.

"We were married. But Jane was going to go on a rampage unless she spent a little time with you. You said you'd be back soon, so I agreed. But, apparently while you were away, a new member of the Volturi appeared. He could erase minds."

"Fang?"

I shrugged.

"He erased all your memories of me and Jane put the thoughts into your mind that you were in love with her. And now…you don't remember me."

Damien stayed silent for a moment.

"It would make sense…but you have no proof."

"I just know that I'll never have you now, so I'm giving up. After the Volturi leaves I'm going to die."

"What do you mean?"

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm going to kill myself."

"You really _are_ insane! How do you know you're the one that hasn't been memory wiped?"

"I know I haven't. All I really do know is that I love you, Damien. And I always will, forever. Nothing will ever change that."

_Everything that happened next was blurry, since I was crying._

_I remember grabbing him and kissing him. And I even think he may've kissed me back. I heard Jane scream from inside and burst out the doors and took Damien from me. I was staring helplessly at him as he gazed mesmerized down at me._

"C'mon, Damien, we should leave." Jane said.

He broke out of her grasp.

"Morgan…" he whispered.

I looked away.

"I can't believe I…I forgot."

My head whipped back around and stared at him.

He helped me up and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. But… I remember _everything_ now." He smiled at me, then turned his head and glared at Jane.

"D-Damien! You're my husband!" Jane shouted.

"I was _hers first."_ He said seriously.

I smiled.

_He…he remembered! My beloved Damien was back!_

"Damien!!" I cried, burying my face in the shoulder of his shirt.

"It's okay now, Morgan. I'll never let you go ever again." He whispered.

"MORGAN!" Jane screamed.

"Leave, Jane. Go back to Volterra. Now." Damien said angrily.

"For what you did to her…that's just sick and disgusting. I really don't know what exactly triggered it, but, after she kissed me again it all came back. You can't just tell a person who they're going to love, Jane. That's _**wrong.**_"

The Cullens were gathered outside along with the Volturi.

Jane looked like she was going to pop a vein and with one murderous glare at Damien and I she said to Aro, "I want to leave. Now."

The Volturi left and I was surrounded by the happy squeals of joy from Rose, Alice and Bella. Carlisle and Esme smiled happily and the boys were grinning.

A perfect happy ending.

But…

I knew that our adventure wasn't over yet. I just knew somehow it wasn't. But for now, I'd live in the present. I kissed Damien and laughed happily.

_I really love Damien._


	11. NOW What?

"I'll love you no matter what you are," he said, kissing my cheek.

"You don't…_mind_ that I'm half vampire?" I asked.

"Of course not!"

I smiled.

Damien would accept me no matter what ever happens.

"I just can't believe they actually _wiped_ my memory. It seems too…unreal."

"Oh, but it happened. Believe me…"

"It won't happen again, love." He said kissing my forehead.

"I hope not… But, is this it? Will the Volturi _never_ interfere again?"

"I think so," Carlisle said.

I sighed with relief.

_Maybe now Damien and I can go on our honeymoon now! Because it __**has**__ been postponed due to the Volturi's appearance and things…_

"I think you should," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"Should what?" Bella asked.

"Finally go on their honeymoon."

"Yeah!" Alice piped up.

"Where would you want to go?" Rose asked.

"Uh…" I looked at Damien for help.

"Maybe someplace in the tropics. Their beaches are quite beautiful."

"That sounds nice…" I said.

"When do you think the boys are coming back from their hunting trip?" Rose complained, meaning Jasper and Emmett.

"Who knows?" Esme said.

Bella smiled and sighed.

"Do you have to go hunting soon?" she asked Edward.

He jokingly growled and kissed her cheek. "Maybe."

"Not with _me!_" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Damien squeezed my hand and grinned at me.

"Well, leave all the planning to _me!_" Alice said.

"Er…okay!" I said.

_Well, one week later, Alice had arranged for us to go to the Caribbean. The sun and the beaches awaited us. I couldn't wait!!_

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"Have a fun trip!!" Bella called.

"Be careful, try not to fall and drown in the ocean Morgan!" Rose said. Morgan stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Have fun! Don't get skin cancer. And remember sun block!" I said. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Alice."

"Try not to miss us too much!" Morgan said back.

"We'll try to cope with it."

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison as Damien and Morgan got into the car to drive down to the airport.

"See you!"

"Bye, guys."

They drove off.

"They're gone!" I heard Bella groan.

I laughed.

"Now Bella will be bored without Morgan here… What about Esme, Alice and I?" Rose said.

"I have an idea!" I said.

Rose and Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Let's go _shopping!"_

"Noooo!!!" Bella immediately.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bella." I said.

"Can I stay here?" she pleaded.

"_No,"_ Rose and I said flatly.

"Aw, why not?!" Bella whined.

"Okay fine! Stay here! You're lucky I'm in a good mood since Damien's back,"

"Thank God…" she muttered.

"Oh, geez! I have to go back and make Charlie dinner!" Bella said suddenly.

"Want me to go with you?" Edward asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Bye everyone!" she said, while Edward escorted her to the garage.

"Bye Bella…" I groaned.

After they left I sighed.

"She always gets out of it…" I muttered.

"Don't worry, Alice," Rose said. "We'll get her later. And this time _she won't refuse."_

Now, it's _scary_ to be Rose when she's like this! A crazy look in her eye, I knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Nothing too serious, okay?" I said.

"Aw! I guess that gets rid of the kidnapping route…"

I gave her a skeptic look.

She shrugged.

"I'm going to uh…go hunting." I said.

_Anything to be out of here…_ I thought.

I muttered a 'hey' to Jasper and Emmett when they walked in.

**(Outside)**

My eyes locked on a deer. I ran toward it, darting between trees and bushes to catch my prey. After I knocked it down I began to feed. I heard a twig snap from behind me.

I flipped around and hissed. Two low hisses came. One from in front of me and one from behind.

One had medium jet black hair and had a menacing glare.

_Oh no…_ I thought. _I can't take these two on alone…_

The woman snickered and crept closer. She had red wavy hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail.

_Carlisle…Jasper…anyone!! __**Help me!!**_

"Is there a disturbance?" I recognize Carlisle's voice immediately. He was behind the woman.

"You interrupted our hunt," the woman said, chuckling. She stood up to her full height. She pulled the ponytail out of her hair and smiled at Carlisle. "I don't think that's too nice…" she said.

"Are you aware that we're you kind as well?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Of course. But, it also makes a…_thrill_, you might say, to hunt your own kind. Just killing them is enough for us. And it also makes our job even more exhilarating when we get rid of unwanted pests that only drink animal blood. Rejecting their true nature and become kindhearted like a _mortal._ It's sickening to watch, honestly."

"Please leave." Carlisle said, his tone of voice meaning it was an _order._ Carlisle's usually not demanding in anyway but if something like this comes up, he's not afraid to be demanding.

"For now," she said, motioning for her mate to come with her.

When they disappeared into the trees and brush Carlisle sighed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time…"

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

He looked up, almost as if forgetting I was standing there.

"Alice, those two are the ones that changed Morgan."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Come. I'll tell you more in the living room."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"At least Morgan and Damien aren't _here_ right now…" Rose mumbled.

"But what'll happen if after they come back that the nomads show up again?" Emmett asked.

"We'll force them to leave Forks. We can't let them risk our chances of staying in Forks by their hunting activity." Jasper said.

"But why show up now of all times?" I asked.

Carlisle thought.

"It may be just because they ended up here or they may be looking for Morgan."

"Do you think they want to kill _her_?"

"It don't know but I definitely wouldn't rule out that possibility.

_It's always one thing after another…_

"Tell Edward what has happened when he gets back with Bella." Carlisle told Rose.

"But why can't we just tell him to come here now?" Rose asked.

Esme—who you really wouldn't have noticed—was sitting peacefully on the couch listening. We were all _very_ fortunate to have Esme. She was like a mother to Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Morgan and I.

"Because it's not really immediate right now, dear," Esme said.

Rose just sighed and nodded.

_Rose, I understand what you're feeling. I know we don't necessarily love Edward going off all the time to Bella—even though we love them both—because usually every time there's a disaster of some sort he's always someplace __**else.**__ It's just really…inefficient_

I sighed. Once again, one thing after another…

_Let's just hope that those nomads don't come around again…_


	12. Jacob's Help Sort Of

"How are things?"

"Oh! They're…all right." I said, biting my lip.

_Great…_ I thought. _Why does Morgan have to call __**now**__ of all times?!_

"You having fun?" I asked.

"Yes! Damien is waiting impatiently right now because he wants to go to the beach. Hold on, Damien…"

I smile. "It's all right. We have to do a few things right now anyway, so you two should go and enjoy yourselves."

"I'll call later, okay? Bye, Alice! Love you all!" Morgan hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was _too close._

If she had noticed I was too eager to get off the phone? Oh, she'd be suspicious and demanding to know what's wrong…and we know about her power, so I'd _have_ to answer. Then…it'd be chaotic.

_Just stay calm, and don't let Morgan know __**anything.**__ Not yet. It's way too soon. _

"I hate lying to her…" I mumbled.

"I know, but for now it's for the best." Jasper said.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I were her and found out…so yes. It is for the best…"

_Be safe, Morgan…_

**(Morgan's Point of View)**

"Hey!!" I said, giggling. "Don't splash me!"

Damien laughed and held up his hands. "All right, all right."

"Isn't it great that Alice got us a reservation on a _private island?_"

So even though we're in the sun, there's nobody here to see us.

Damien nodded. "Even better because we're alone…" he said coming over to me in the water.

I believe Alice said something to me about it's a small island in the Caribbean.

"I know…"

He kissed me. I kissed him back and then stopped.

"Morgan?" he asked.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you think the only reason Alice sent us so far away and wanted to hang up so quickly is because something's going on?"

I looked up at Damien's sparkling face. "What if it's something _bad_?"

He kissed my forehead. "Nothing bad is going on, Morgan…at least it shouldn't. You've gone through too much already."

"Sometimes I just don't know…" I mumbled.

"Morgan…"

I sighed. "All right, I'll be cheerful and not dwell on it…"

"Good." He said, kissing me one more time on the lips.

Floating here in the middle of the ocean with my soul mate…it was relaxing, peaceful…a lot of things I haven't really had in a _very_ long time.

"I'm going to go back to shore…"

He grabbed my hand and I looked back at him.

He looked as if he were about to say something and then let go of me.

"It's okay. I'm not depressed, really. Just…curious."

He smiled faintly and nodded.

_I hope nothing too bad is going on there…_ I thought.

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"Did you see them, Jazz?" I asked Jasper as he walked in from hunting. He shook his head.

I sighed. Maybe they really _were_ gone. Maybe. Maybe not.

"I know!!" Bella piped up. The two were here and filled in. Edward was a little angry about not being told sooner.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I could ask Jacob if he or any of the pack have seen them!" she said.

"_No,"_ Edward, Jasper and Emmett said together.

Carlisle was at the hospital working his shift, Rose was out hunting and Esme sat quietly, listening intently.

"No, wait." I said.

Bella looked at me hopefully.

"Maybe the dogs have seen something we haven't." I said.

"They're not dogs, Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "Dogs, mutts, wolves…_whatever._"

Bella muttered something that sounded like: "They're my friends…"

I glared at the window.

_What is up with her?? Let it go, Alice…just let it go…_

"Fine, just go. Edward you'll have to stay here. You know to read thoughts and make sure they don't come back."

Edward looked at me with strained eyes for a minute. He sighed.

"Very well."

"I'll take Bella to go talk to the wolves."

"I'll get to see Jacob?!" she said, jumping out of Edward's grasp.

"_Be careful._" He said, his tone clarifying that he meant it.

She sighed. "Jacob won't hurt me, Edward."

"You never know." He muttered, turning his head to glare out the window.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" she said, smiling at him.

_Now watch this, Edward you're going to look back at her. We all know you can't resist her smile. _I thought. I was really getting amused by this.

He looked at me, his eyes cold.

"Edward…?" Bella said softly.

He finally looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, Alice! Let's go!"

_Told you so, Eddie._

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said.

"Huh…?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Let's go."

**(Bella's Point of View)**

_I know it's been a while since I've seen them but, I'm sure Jacob will still be the same…_

I parked my car in front of his house. I looked in the garage, remembering the old times when he was still looking for a missing part for the Rabbit. That was when…Edward had left.

He wasn't in there.

I knocked on the door and heard someone shuffling to get to the door inside.

Jacob was the one who had opened the door.

He was wearing a dirty white T-shirt—with stains all over it—and some slacks. He was barefooted, too.

"Bella? It's been a while. Hey! Come in," he said opening the door wider.

"Thanks…" I said, tentatively walking inside.

"Is you Dad here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Gone fishing."

"Oh."

He offered me a seat on the couch and I sat down. He sat down on the recliner and sighed.

"Now what's the real reason you stopped by? It probably wasn't for old time's sake."

"Jacob, we've been very busy lately. I haven't been not seeing you intentionally."

He rolled his eyes.

"Now what would've made you so busy, huh?"

"Morgan and Damien." I said.

"Oh you're new bloodsucking buddies? You want to ask me something to help them out, don't you? Well you can _forget _that ever—"

"_Hey!"_ I snapped.

"Don't talk about Morgan or Damien that way! They're good people! Just because they're vampires doesn't mean they're not kind!"

He snorted. "Bella, you have _got _to be kidding—"

"The only reason I came here was to ask you if you've seen two nomads roaming around here lately." I snapped.

He looked up at me.

"Well, now that you mention it, Embry did mention he thought he saw something the other day. But maybe that was coincidental."

"Well, if you do see them—"

"It's not another Victoria is it? Honestly, you get in enough trouble for just _knowing_ those parasites!" Jacob cried.

"If you see any more signs of activity from those two, let me know. Please." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?! You just got here!" Jacob said.

"I have the feeling that part of me really isn't welcomed here." I said, slamming the door.

I got into my red Chevy—which is pretty close to dying, unfortunately—and turned it on. I sped out of his driveway and got onto the road. I saw Jacob glaring at me out of his window.

_The part of me that's unwelcomed there is the part of myself that wants to __**be**__ a vampire._

I sighed.

Jacob just didn't understand at times. It was so frustrating!

Well…I'll make it up to him later. I just have to go report to Alice.

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"Is something weird happening, Alice?" she asked.

"Morgan, _no!_ Everything is absolutely fine!"

She was silent for a moment. "If you say so…"

"Hey, Damien wants to talk to you." Morgan said.

"Put him on…" I said, sighing.

"Alice, what's really going on?" Damien demanded.

_Oh, jeez…could I __**really**__ keep a secret from Damien?_ I thought.

"Don't tell Morgan, okay?" I begged.

He sighed. "Okay."

"We believe we've found the two that changed Morgan."

"What?! What do they want?!" he said.

"We don't know yet. We think they may want to kill her. So thank _God_ you two are on your honey moon."

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means," I said taking a deep breath, "that Morgan is in danger."


	13. Finding Out

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"I don't believe it." Damien said.

I sighed.

_If only we could defeat every evil out there…but it's not possible!_

"I know, Damien. But there's only 2 of them and how many of us? They'll be no problem."

"But—"

"And Damien? _Please_ do us a favor and _do not tell_ Morgan anything! Got it?"

"Alice, I don't know…"

"What's the sense in getting her even more nervous than she already is?"

"Well I…" He sighed. "Okay, Alice, you're right. I better go back to her before she gets anymore suspicious." He said in a low voice.

"All right. Bye, Damien."

"Keep me posted."

"Will do. See you."

I hung up.

I was about to go sit down on the couch when my head began to spin.

I saw two figures—a man and woman. The two nomads! The woman had Morgan pinned to the ground and the man was battling Damien. I think they were…oh no. If the vision was correct—which they usually were—Morgan was in _serious_ trouble. Life-threatening. They were now heading to the _island._

**(Morgan's Point of View)**

"Let's go back." I said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"But, why would you want to?! I mean, we just got here just some time ago, Morgan. We won't get another opportunity like this again." Damien said.

I sighed.

_He's hiding something. I'm sure of it. _

"Why hide it from me? Just tell me what's wrong, Damien. Please. I have the right as your wife to know what's happening. Don't tell me it's Jane again…" I whispered.

I shuddered. I hoped that vile girl never entered my life again.

"Oh, Morgan…it's not. Believe me when I say it's not."

"But how can I believe that…?" I whispered. "I know you're hiding something from me, Damien. I need to go back to Forks. _Now._" I demanded.

He sighed.

I turned and resumed packing up the rest of my things.

I felt his arms slide around my waist pulling me to him.

"Come on, Morgan…how could one more night hurt anything?" he whispered into my ear.

I was tempted, believe me, _I was._ I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"B-but, no! I have to go back…"

He kissed my jaw.

"Morgan, please?"

_N-no! I can't let him make me change my mind like this! _

"Morgan…?"

"N-no!" I said.

He let go.

"Morgan? Are you…alright…?"

I trembled violently for a moment.

"Oh, jeez, Morgan!" he grabbed hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry…I just…I guess I just didn't want to leave. We were having such a fun time at all…" he said.

"I just…want to go back. P-please?" I whispered.

He smiled faintly and nodded.

"Let me call and tell them."

**(Alice's Point of View)**

"Oh, thank GOD Damien it's you! I was meaning to call you…"

Currently at the Cullen household, Edward was with Bella at her house. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were out hunting. Esme was here with me and Carlisle was at the hospital.

"Yes! Come back! Yes today! We need you back immediately!"

"Really? Why the sudden urgency?" Damien asked.

"They're coming for you." I said.

"W-what?! Okay, we're coming back right now. See you."

"Yup, bye…" I hung up.

I hope they got home soon and safely…

**(Morgan's Point of View)**

After we got back home—which took a little while—Alice hugged me.

"Uh…is something wrong?" I asked.

"Er…no! Everything's perfectly fine! I just…missed you is all!"

I looked at her unbelievingly.

"I know something's up, you guys. I'm not that naïve."

"What do you mean, Morgan?" Alice asked innocently—_tried_ to sound innocent.

"Something's happening. Guys, I _can_ handle it. Okay?"

"There's nothing to tell." Alice said.

I sighed.

"Be that way. I'm going up to my room."

Damien looked at me.

I trudged up the stairs and entered my bedroom.

I sat on my desk chair and buried my head in my hands.

"Morgan…?" I heard Damien's voice as he entered the room.

I muttered "Go away…"

But it came out muffled.

"Oh, Morgan…" he said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"It's better this way, honest. And we may not even have to worry about this, anyway."

"Is it…life threatening? I have the right to know if it threatens _my_ life, after all." I muttered.

I looked at him.

He stayed silent.

_What is he hiding from me? Why can't he tell me? It's so…nerve-racking waiting to know this big news…I feel empty inside because no one trusts me enough to tell me._

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" Damien said, kissing my hair.

I sighed.

"But…"

"Shh…" he whispered, kissing my lips this time.

_This is different from usual. It feels like…maybe even __**Alice**__ doesn't know what's happening. I mean, because if they knew how this—whatever it was—would play out, they wouldn't need to keep it a secret. _

He let go of me and walked out of my room.

"D-don't go!" I cried, afraid if he left he'd never come back. Maybe that trip to Volterra scarred me in more ways than one…

He came back in the door way and smiled.

"Morgan, I'll be right down stairs."

"O-okay…" I felt like an abandoned child. I leaned on Damien—maybe too much now.

I heard his footsteps echo down the halls as he went down the stairs.

After I was completely positive that I wouldn't be overheard, I crept to the outside of my door and followed the stair case down so I could hear them but they could not see me.

I mentally scanned everyone's. None of them Edward's. Good. He wouldn't be able to read my thoughts.

"…you never know! She could be in grave danger. Even though there's only two, I got the feeling they were very powerful. The woman's partly human, I sensed it." Alice said.

I held my breath—since I didn't even need to breath, after all.

"The man has special powers; but I don't know them yet." Alice continued. "But it's only a matter of time."

I swallowed hard. What were they talking about? A man and a woman…

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to come and kill Morgan!" Damien said.

_Kill me…? Who'd want to…__**kill**__ me? _My heart jumped for a second. _Maybe…maybe it's the __**Volturi!**__ Maybe Jane got so mad that she sent Felix, Demetri and the others after me!!_

"If they created her, why would they even want to kill her in the first place?" Alice wondered out loud.

Apparently Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, and Emmett were still out. Along with Bella and Edward.

"We have to protect her somehow…" Esme said quietly.

"I remember when they first showed up they were making a joke about killing me. They said they enjoyed the _'thrill'_," I shuddered, "about killing their own kind." Alice said.

_The vampires who created me…were after me? No! It's just not possible… it couldn't be! After all this time…why now?!_

Trying to stifle a gasp, I went back up the stairs—quietly—and went back to my room. I shut and locked the door. I sat down and put my hand on my forehead. This couldn't be happening…

Not again. Not now.

_Why do things like this always happen to me?!_


	14. Operation: Keep Morgan Safe!

"At least I know what they were trying to keep from me now…" I muttered to myself.

This is so…you know what? I can't even **describe** it. Why after all this time?! Why **now** of all times? Why wouldn't they just come and kill me before I fell in love? Why did I have to lose Damien after I got him back? It's always one thing after another! Was this fate or just bad luck?

It wasn't **fair!** I know little in life is, but…why do these things constantly keep happening time after time? Was there no **justice** in this world?!

I heard a knock on the door. I stayed silent for a moment, trying to decipher who it was.  
"Morgan?"

"Come in, Damien…" I said, unlocking the door.

"Why was the door locked? Is everything all right?"

_How could you __**keep**__ something like this from me?!?_ I wanted to scream at him. But I knew I couldn't.

"Uh…yes. Of course."

He rolled his eyes and laughed humorlessly. "Honestly, Morgan. Do you really expect me to believe that? Don't you think I **know** enough about you now to know when something is wrong?"

I sighed.

"I know, but Damien, nothing **is** wrong! Okay?"

"But—"

"What were you talking about down there anyway?" I asked, now pinning the guilt-trip on him.

His eyes lowered to the ground. "Nothing just discussing how the trip went."

_Liar!_

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Damien insisted.

"Okay, Damien."

He looked hopeful for a moment. I could almost see the words escaping his mouth: "You're giving up?"

No. I wasn't. I wasn't done. **Yet.**

"We both know that you're lying." I said.

"What? What would I be lying about?"

"We both know what it is, Damien."

"Morgan, I assure you I am not lying."

"Oh my God, Damien! Stop lying to me! You were talking about the nomads and how they were planning to kill me!" I cried.

"What…? How did you know?! Who told you?!" Damien shouted.

"I **HEARD** you!"

Damien sighed. "How could we be so careless?"

"No! I do have a right to know, you know! It's my life in danger! You should've **told** me!"

"What alternative did we have? We though telling you would make your life more miserable knowing everything that's happened to us!"

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Morgan."

"Hey, Damien. Since Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward are home we can talk about—"

I glared at Alice; who was entering the room.

"Oh, Morgan! Could I borrow Damien for a second? Nothing major I—"

"She knows, Alice." Damien said.

"Knows? Knows what?" Alice said, looking at Damien with menacing eyes.

"About the nomads. She figured it out."

"What?! How?!"

"She apparently was spying on us." Damien looked at me coolly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." Alice said.

"Yes, 'oh'. This means, Alice, that she could be even in more danger than she already was!!"

Alice stayed silent. "Well…"

"Well _what_?! I don't want my wife to get hurt any longer!"

I smiled faintly at Damien. He loved me more than I knew.

"We can protect her, Damien. Two of them and how many of us? But as I've said before, it is troubling to know that the male may have more powers than we realize. And we also must find out why the female is somewhat human. Maybe Morgan could still have kids." Alice said looking at me.

I suddenly became very **uncomfortable.** To say the least.

I cleared my throat.

"Why do they even want to kill me…?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Aww! Look at her! She's embarrassed about the thought of having kids!" Alice erupted in laughter.

"S-shut up! I am **not**!"

Damien looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

_If he asks me about this later, I __**swear**__ I will __**MURDER**__ Alice__…_

I shook my head at him, begging for him to shut Alice up.

"Alice, can we please try not to get off topic here?" Damien interjected.

Alice—**slowly**—regained her composure. "Of course. Sorry."

"I'm not exactly sure, but they seemed like they had a grudge against animal blood-drinking vampires. Or vampires in general, I'm not sure."

"But it isn't exactly EASY to kill us. Do you think they kill human blood-drinkers as well?"

"Probably." Alice said coolly.

I sighed. "Well what can we do?" I asked.

"Protect you, of course." Damien said, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"But…what if—"

"What if we can't? Now Morgan, do you have little faith in us?" Alice said.

I sighed. "You never know for sure, you know…"

"That's why we have an extra ability on our side!"

I looked up at Alice, my face showing a confused look.

She sighed and grinned. She tapped her head. "Seeing the future? I'm more than positive this power will come in handy later on."

"Well, that's true."

"See, Morgan? We'll be **fine**!! I assure you, nothing at all will happen to you."

"Are you—?"

"Positive." Alice said, interrupting me.

I sighed. "If you're sure…"

"Morgan. Please. You're going to be FINE. Trust us for once, please??"

I nodded.

"_Thank you.__"_ Alice said exasperatedly.

"I'm going to uh…go to my room." I muttered.

Damien looked at me. I motioned for him to follow me.

He nodded.

After I was upstairs with Damien following me I sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Are you really nervous about what Alice said?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about having **kids**?"

"Oh," I said, laughing it off. I hope I didn't sound as nervous as I sounded.

"I wouldn't pressure you, Morgan. You know that."

"I know…I don't know why I freaked out. I guess it's because you kn0w, we're **married** and all…"

He chuckled. "Still."

"I know, I know…"

I plopped down on the new couch—which I had bought recently—and smiled at Damien.

"I love you…" I murmured.

"I love you, too…" he said softly, bending over to kiss my forehead.

I heard a low growl come from downstairs. Damien shot upright—and abruptly ending our kiss.

"Damien!!" I heard Alice shout.

"Should I go down there and help?" Damien called back.

I assumed that the nomads had come.

"No, we can handle this. Just **protect Morgan!**"

I looked out my window and saw something I was dreading to see. The two vampires—the man and woman—walking up the driveway. But…with a TON of different vampires behind them. And they didn't look too friendly, either.


	15. The Story Behind It All

"So now what?! They're after me?!"

"Hold on, Morgan. I'm going to go see what Alice thinks I should do with you."

I nodded.

After about a minute Damien sprinted back into the room.

"We're going to Bella's. The vampires aren't that close to the house yet so we will have a clean get away!"

I nodded.

Damien popped open the window.

"Er…shouldn't we _leave_?"

He nodded. "Of course. We're just going through an alternative exit."

"Wha…?"

"The window. It's the best chance we have of escaping."

"The window?" I echoed.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and nodded.

"Okay."

Damien jumped out first quickly and swiftly. I looked out of the window and he was looking right back up at me. I just stopped breathing and jumped. I hit the ground quickly and stood back up. Nothing broken, amazingly. Well, not amazingly, since I knew that we really couldn't break bones.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Bella's home seems for now a safe place." He said. "You go one first, I want to see if Alice knows if there are any trackers in the vampire group."

"Oh…o-okay…" I said.

I was about to start running to Bella's when Damien grabbed my hand. I spun around.

I was about to say: "What?" when he kissed me. "I love you." He said, looking into my eyes. "I love you, too." I whispered. He let go of me and I began to run. Would that be our last kiss…?

**(Alice's Point of View)**

Now everyone was at the house. Except for Edward, though, since Damien and Morgan were heading to Bella's so they could always use and extra vampire on hand.

"Carlisle!" I called to him warily, seeing that the other vampires were getting closer.

"Alice!"

I turned to see Damien. "Yes?" I asked. I was thinking: _Shouldn't you be with Morgan and go to Bella's?_

"Are there any trackers in the group?"

"There might be. But I doubt many of them."  
Damien still groaned and ran out the door, obviously heading for Bella's.

"Carlisle…?" I called again.

"Yes, Alice?"

"What're we going to do?!"

He stared out the window. "At first, all we can do is try to reason with the two leaders."

_We may have a chance…there's only about 12 of them…they don't outnumber us by much…I guess._

I stared nervously out the window. _Okay,_ I thought. _We can do this. Just keep Morgan __**safe**__, Damien!_

**(Morgan's Point of View)**

"Morgan!" Bella threw herself onto me as we entered the front door.

"Bella…" I whispered. I was shaking a little, afraid.

"Don't worry, Morgan," Damien reassured me. "You're going to be fine. _All_ of us are."

I nodded, trying so desperately to believe his words were true. Somewhere deep down inside me, I believed it.

"You'd be surprised about how well we can manage." Edward said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

_Okay,_ I told myself, _just believe that everything will be alright. _

I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.

_I can't believe this. It's always one problem after another. Am I destined to always be in danger? No, to put the ones I __**love**__ in danger?_

"This is all my fault…" I whispered.

Damien, who was now sitting next to me, protested. "Don't be _absurd,_ Morgan! It is _not_ your fault. Don't even think for a _second_ that it is!"

"Yeah, Morgan! Of course it isn't your fault. Why would you think such a thing?" Bella asked. I heaved a sigh. "Because always when I'm around, trouble happens."

Bella laughed. "Don't you think I believe that about myself, too?"

Edward nudged her. "You really think that?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "Well…it kinda is the truth…"

"Bella…" Edward laughed and shook his head. "Both of you! It's not your fault if something like this happens! Just know that your family—_us_—will be behind you all the way."

I smiled faintly. _Edward…thanks._ I thought.

He shot me a smile and nodded.

"No we have to wait…" Bella said, sitting on my other side on the couch.

**(Alice's Point of View)**

Carlisle and I had gone out to try to reason with the two blood-thirsty vampires. They had stopped their group and smiled at our approach.

"So you want a fight?" The male asked, smiling evilly.

"No," Carlisle answered.

I stayed silent, trying to see how this conversation would turn out. Would we fight or would we resolve this?

"Then why do you wish to speak to us? If you want us to surrender, you have another thing coming!" The female spat.

"What are your names?" Carlisle asked.

The two looked between themselves; deciding to answer his question or not.

"Adam." The man said.

"Scarlett." The woman answered.

"May I ask why you wish to harm Morgan?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"Can we take this inside?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

Adam and Scarlett looked at their group.

"Stay here," Scarlett hissed at them.

"Of course," Carlisle said, answering my question. When we got near the house more, we stopped.

_Close enough…_ I thought.

"Now, in regards to your question," the Scarlett began, "she has turned to your side."

"What side is that?" I asked.

"_Good,"_ Adam sneered the word.

"Let me tell you the whole story, since we are about to annihilate you anyway," Scarlett said.

"We change our victims and leave them there for several months until they learn how to get used to the vampire way of life. Usually, they become furious and are trying to get back at the world, which is when we come in," Scarlett smiled.

"Making them think that you're _helping_ them?" I asked.

Adam laughed. "Do you honestly think we'd let them go to your side? Oh, please…"

"But," Scarlett said, "something happened we didn't expect."

"She met _your kind,_" Scarlett said. "The good, the nice, the perfect vampires. _You_ turned her away from her calling. She would have been great! We sensed great power from her as we chose her as our victim."

I felt a drop of water land on my wrist. I looked up quickly. It began to rain.

"And now," Adam began.

"_We fight!!"_ Scarlett cried, as she began to run back to her group.

I uttered a small prayer before continuing on.

_Damien…keep Morgan safe. For __**all**__ of our sakes. _


	16. Never Ending Battle

"How do you think they're doing?" I whispered. Damien looked at me with gentle eyes. He shrugged. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yeah we're okay here...what about you guys?" A moment of silence.

"Already?! Do you need any help?" More silence. "Okay, I'll ask. Hold on."

Damien looked at Edward. "Alice says she needs you there. I can take care of Bella if I need to. What do you think?" he asked.

Edward looked at Bella worriedly for a moment. He sighed. "Okay. Just keep her safe, _please,_ Damien."

"I will." Damien said.

Edward kissed Bella on the forehead and headed out the door. I sighed. Now Edward was leaving? Were the vampires _that_ tough? Or maybe they were being cautious. Because really…who _knew_ what the vampires were capable of!

I frowned. _Everything is my fault. Why is it that always when __**I'm **__here trouble happens? I've been more of a pest to this family than anything else. Maybe they'd be better off without me. _I thought. I took a breath. _Don't think like that, Morgan…_ I told myself. _We will prevail through this. Just believe…_

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me, her face displaying a worried look.

"Oh," I said, quickly changing my expression, not to let anyone know how I was actually feeling. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Bella nodded. She looked lost in thought. "Omigosh!" She cried.

I looked over at her. "What is it…?" I said slowly.

"We should have the _wolves_ help! Jacob would be glad to help! I think…" She murmured.

"Wait. What? The _wolves?_ As in, _werewolves?_" Damien asked, his voice sounding incredulous.

"Don't sound so surprised, Damien!" Bella said, jubilantly laughing at her own brilliant plan. (At least in her own mind it was brilliant. Damien and I weren't exactly so sure.) "Yeah!" She said reaffirming herself. "The wolves could help out majorly!"

Damien's mouth was opened slightly. "I really don't know Bella… Would Edward approve of this?"

Bella frowned. "Who _cares_ at this point what he would do! All that matters is that we have back up! We _**need**_ backup in case they need it! Who really knows what those vampires could do?!" Bella cried.

I mulled it over. _Well, it's not entirely a __**bad**__ idea. The wolves could help us out a lot. _

Bella looked expectantly at me.

I sighed. "I'm for it."

Damien looked at me, surprise on his face. "We need the help…" I weakly said in my defense.

Damien looked at Bella. "Are you sure they'll help?"

"Let me call him…"

Bella whipped out her cell phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hey, Jake!" she said.

"Well, we sort of need your help."

"All of us. The Cullens, Damien and Morgan…and _me_."

"Apparently, the vampires who changed Morgan are coming back for her and they've collected a group of vampires. They're coming after us. Preparing to kill Morgan."

"Because! For _one thing, _I need you! All of us need you and the pack! Why am I even explaining to you why you should help? Isn't it the obvious thing to do when a friend's in need?"

She sighed. "Don't be difficult, Jake. Please." Then, her mood did a 180 and she said: "Thank you SO much, Jake! Gather them around…"

The conversation went on as Bella told Jake where to meet the Cullens and the rest of us at.

"Well, considering your mood I believe he said yes." Damien commented. Bella grinned and nodded. "Yes! He's going to get the pack and convince them to help."

"What makes you so sure they will?" I asked.

Bella smiled. "For one thing, it's their _job_ to protect Forks and the people in it. From, mainly, vampires. How's the pack going to react when Jake tells them basically an _army_ is coming to attack? They're going to have to battle alongside us no matter what."

I smiled. "Bella, you're brilliant!"

She glowed. "Thank you!"

Damien smiled and laughed.

Then, his cell phone rang again.

"Hi—" He got cut off by obviously the person on the other end. _"What?!_" he cried. "Are you insane, Alice? I can't leave BOTH of them here! They'll probably find out sooner or later that they're here and kill them both!"

He sighed. "You're sure they'll be safe? I even promised Edward that Bella would be all right." Silence. "Yeah, I'll bring them over. But you're sure they'll be okay?"

He suddenly got a sour look on his face and took the phone from his ear. "She hung up on me! Definitely on purpose, too!" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "What did she say?"

"Okay," Damien said. He began to tell us:

"Apparently, everyone is fighting the nomads. Alice snuck out to call us. She says she needs to stay inside the house—the nomads won't know of course—and see the outcome of the battle. Or any sneak attacks the nomads will try to pull. She says she'll watch over you two, as well. And she says I have to fight, too."

My stomach lurched. "Wait. What?!"

"It's okay, Morgan. They trained me rather well in the Volturi. And besides, the wolves should be coming soon at this point, too."

I sighed. He was right. I really shouldn't be worried, but still! My husband is going into a brawl that nobody—at least so far—knows turn out of! Call me a worry wart, but I'm not so sure about this 'amazing' idea of Alice's.

"Let's go. Bella," he said, "Get on my back."

**(The House)**

"Morgan! Bella!" Alice embraced us both as we snuck into the house, undetected by the rogues that cluttered the outside, fighting with our own.

"How's everyone doing? How's Edward?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded her head, "Everyone's without injury and that's very well, considering what we're up against. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this up though. We really can't fight constantly. I'm trying to get a vision about who'll be the victor of the battle."

Bella sighed with relief. "Thank goodness…"

Damien said he was about to go and join everyone else. He kissed my cheek quickly and rushed to join everyone.

I sat on the sofa and sighed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I prayed that everyone stayed safe—especially Damien—and we could end this fight once and for all. I couldn't believe the two vicious beings that had turned me were in such a close proximity to me. Just a little bit outside the walls I was surrounded by a bloody battle which refused to be over. I knew in my heart that the two vampires that changed me would stop at nothing until I was dead.


End file.
